Legend of Omnini
by Normama
Summary: Not that I don't want to spoil the story to you...I just don't want to. I will say that the Keroro Platoon will take their story to the next level. 5 in 1 and a whole mess of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Sergeant Keroro: Legend of Omnini**

Declaimer: I don't own Keroro Gunsou or DragonBallZ

* * *

Chapter 1: Omnini, Setting the Stage; Sir, yes sir!

The nature of intelligent species consists of many regrettable choices that are considered reasonable at first again due to the nature of intelligent species. A phase most appropriate suited for the residents of the Hinata house, although often dismiss by every member of the household, save for a few.

One of these few is a boy name Fuyuki Hinata. He is an average kid in almost every point of view, a typical sixteen years old boy that very rarely show any _useful_ talent. His greatest accomplishment in terms of skill is his unique unrivaled observation and expanding knowledge in the phenomenal. Otherwise, he is calm, friendly (most of the time), and clueless when it comes to relationships.

(Fuyuki: "What was that suppose to mean?" Normama: "Oh, it's _nothing_ Fuyuki! Snickering")

As I was saying, Fuyuki had not made any decisions that he would need to revise, at least not intentionally. Although that had not stop him from being helpless in most dire situations that, strangely enough, manage to find its way to his home. Fuyuki will always hold phase in mind and constantly consider his options before taking action. Why he does this is beyond me.

"Oh, that's easy." answered Fuyuki (apparently aware of my lecture), "When you live in a house full of aliens, you will learn eventually that there are certain things that should be done or said carefully to avoid trouble, especially when the fate of the world rest in the next thing you say or do. Laughing nervously"

Ah, that is _so_ true. But apparently, the rest of the Hinata household's members do not share Fuyuki's way of thinking as often, which usually lead to trouble. In fact, one such trouble has once again begun to brew deep under the house of the Hinata, one so tremendous that both humans and aliens alike may be threatened. How can that be you ask? Well, the situation started not two days ago…

* * *

It was a normal Friday afternoon, as normal as it can ever get in this house, for the Captain of the Keroro Platoon also known as Sergeant Keroro. He had just finishes cleaning the entire household from tiny floor cracks to the seemingly spotless ceiling, despite his short… (Keroro: "_Ahem!_") …uh, size disadvantage he has. He looked at the clock. _'Wow'_ he thought _'I had finished the chores two hours early today'_ (Keroro: "A new world record, Yahoo!"). The green frog jump up and down with joy, apparently proud of himself for finishing way before the Hinata family return from their day of school.

"Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero! Now I can work on my Gundam Models…"

A sudden realization unfold itself to the Sergeant, he had _already_ finish every Gundam Model in his possession. They are now displayed proudly in his private Gundam Model Gallery in the 'secret' base underground.

"Uh…well since that's the case then I shall work on the Invasion of Pekopon!"

But wait, the sudden thought seems inappropriate at such a rare occasion like this.

"Ah, shoot! That won't do at all!" Keroro cried at such a dilemma. "Is this how a guy like me feels when he has nothing special to do at such a rare occasion? WHY MUST YOU BE SO CRUEL?"

(Normama: "I hope he isn't questioning me.")

Apparently feeling dejected, the Sergeant sat roughly on the living room's couch with the TV's remote ready in his hand. _'All well, I guess I could just scan the channels'_ thought Keroro as the TV turn on. But before he could change the channel with the remote, something immediately caught his attention. It was the show called DragonBallZ, an action pack television series that feature martial arts, magical powers, aliens, and sense of humor every now and then. _Wow!_ It only took two full minutes of the show to impress the Sergeant. And thus he continues to watch with intense focus, which was, unknown to all, began the spark of the climax.

* * *

'_Oh…I thought school would never end!'_

Natsumi Hinata had indeed thought the school wouldn't end that day. She is the oldest child of the Hinata resident who had inherited her family's athletic skill while Fuyuki didn't. Although the red head seventeen year old usually does not show weakness, today was especially exhausting for her to the point of which she actually didn't care if she looks sluggish.

"Man," Natsumi thought out loud, "I goofed off on the History test today, Mom going to reduce my allowance again. And if that isn't bad enough, the Intruder Alert went off and I end up stay in school for another hour all because Giroro accidentally shot one of his firearms on the campus. Why on earth was he at school anyway? All well, at least he didn't hurt anyone."

Natsumi glimpse back at the school, hoping that Fuyuki had finish his little chat with his Occult Club and is racing to keep up with her, only to see Saburo resting on top of a tree branch. Saburo is an eighteen year old sliver hair boy who usually skip school and yet highly intelligent enough to match that of the Keroro Platoon's Intelligent Officer. He is also the center of Natsumi's crush.

Upon seeing him, Natsumi blush until face had turned bright red and in a split second decide not to let Saburo see her like this. She continues home, at a faster pace to avoid such an embarrassment event to ever happen. All the while, the image of Saburo returns to her in forms of short daydreams which include-

(Natsumi: "HEY YOU, Don't give THAT away!" Normama: "OK, OK, _sorry_!")

Anyway, Natsumi manage to get home without any further incident. At the idea of relaxing in her room, which were merely several feet away, she let out a contempt sigh of relief as she enter the house. That idea, unfortunately, was going to have to wait because as soon as she enters the house, some strange noises draw her to the living room.

* * *

The huge climax is finally here at last! The powerful pink alien of doom now faces the two most powerful fighters of Earth. The battle seems to favor the alien who apparently seem unfazed by both of the fighters' attack. All seems lost for Earth until the two fighters did something totally strange. One of the fighters threw a small strange earring (one out of two) at the other and both immediately started to put on the earring. _'What the… they're putting accessory on NOW?'_ Wonder Sergeant Keroro, who is totally confused at the moment. Suddenly, some unknown force (Keroro figures it must have been the earrings) quickly pulled the two fighters towards each other. As they collide, a bright flash of light was produce which whiten the entire TV screen. After a few second of suspense, the whiteness clear from the screen revealing to the stunned Keron not two fighting warriors but a single omnipotent warrior who had all of the two other warriors strongest feature and traits. This new warrior charge at the alien creature at speed that Keroro could not believe any Pekopon-like creature can travel at and landed the first blow on the alien; the battle had resume. The battle now seems to favor the new warrior, the alien unable to counter this formidable foe…

The TV suddenly went blank. It took the Sergeant five second to realize what just happen. "GERO, Ah!!!" scream the green Keron. "NO! It was just getting to the best part, de arimasu! WHO IN RIGHT MIND…?"

He cut off the rest of his sentence as soon as he had turns around and saw who it was. Natsumi was holding the remote in her hand while wearing her usual frown that she use at the 'stupid frog' when she is tick off.

"L-Lady Natsumi," Keroro reply weakly but instantly turns aggressive, "What are you doing? I got to the TV first, de arimasu! You can't just turn it off while someone is watching, de arimasu! Now please give that back!"

In an instant, Keroro made a dash to retake the remote. Natsumi, who wasn't used to seeing the stupid frog in his unusual aggressive attitude, was caught off as Keroro snatch the remote from her hand. However, she quick recover from the surprise and before Keroro could press the TV's power button on the remote, she retook the remote and send the green Keronian flying with a kick all in one swift. The Keronian, unfortunately, went crashing right into the TV, destroying it completely.

"You got a lot of nerve sitting there watching TV when you still have lots of chores left to do, you stupid freeloading frog!" Natsumi had enough trouble for one day and was apparently not willing to let the little invader slacking off on his work today.

However, instead of blabbering off some of his usual useless excuses like she had expect him to do, Natsumi found herself pinned on the ground by Keroro in a split second. The Sergeant had her by the collar, crying in disbelief as he screams in protest.

"WHAT IN BLAZE NAME MADE YOU THINK I SLACK OFF?" Keroro had reach breaking point. He couldn't take this kind of injustice. "I HAVE _ALREADY_ COMPLETED _MY_ DUTY TO THE HOUSEHOLD HOURS BEFORE _YOU_ CAME BACK AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME? YOU… YOU… YOU… AAUGH…!"

At that, Keroro ran, heading for his room. The tears of his frustration, his anger, his sorrow still ran down his face.

As for Natsumi, who had not expect any of it and who had stared into the Keronian's eyes during his entire shouting and saw that he _had_ told the truth, just laid there completely speechless, unable to think of a way to say sorry.

* * *

Fuyuki had just reach the front of his house, completely exhausted after running back home. Not too long ago, he had just finish explaining to Momoka Nishizawa about the possible connection between Atlantis and the civilization of Mu when he realize that it was getting late.

'_Boy, Nishizawa-san sure makes me run my mouth off._ He thought to himself. _But I guess it isn't too bad that I was explaining to someone that had an interest in the occult.'_

(Normama: "See? He is totally clueless about it!" Fuyuki: "…Clueless about _what_?" Normama: "…Nothing!")

As he recovers from his run, he thought he heard the sound of shattering glasses from inside the house. _'Uh oh, I hope Natsumi hadn't hurt the Sergeant again.'_ Fuyuki decided to assisted the Sergeant and stop his sister from torturing him further as he enters the house.

As soon as he opens the door, however, instead of his sister's usual angry shouts he instead heard an unusual shout of retaliation… from the Sergeant!

"WHAT IN BLAZE NAME MADE YOU THINK I SLACK OFF? I HAVE _ALREADY_ COMPLETED _MY_ DUTY TO THE HOUSEHOLD HOURS BEFORE _YOU_ CAME BACK AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME? YOU… YOU… YOU… AAUGH…!"

Fuyuki manage to see a glimpse of the green Sergeant running toward his room, apparently crying. Confused and concerned, Fuyuki walked into the living room to figure out what had happen.

It didn't take him one second to know that it wasn't the usual arguing situation that had taken place as soon he saw the smashed up TV and Natsumi laying on the ground. "Wow sis are you aright?" ask Fuyuki as he quickly help his sister to her feet. "What happen here? Did you catch Sergeant slaking off or something?"

Fuyuki had asked that last question partly out of a joke and partly out of rhetorical since he presumes that that was the reason for sergeant crying for being found out, although he had no explanation for Natsumi lying on the floor. No doubt he was surprised at his sister's, who seems somehow distress the whole time, answers, "No Fuyuki, this time it's my fault."

* * *

"DAMN THAT NATSUMI!" cry the Green Frog, apparently still upset about Natsumi's action, "JUST BECAUSE I WAS ABLE TO COMPLETE MY TASK WELL BEFORE MY USUAL TIME, SHE THINKS I SLACK OFF ON MY CHORES? COME ON, WHY DOES SHE THINK I DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, DE ARIMASU? (Normama: "Gee, I wonder!" Keroro: "WHAT THE HECK DID THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Normama: "N-nothing…") SHE MUST BE A DEMON IN A PEKOPONIAN SUIT OR SOMETHING, DE ARIMASU! AND JUST WHEN THAT SUPER SOLDIER WAS ABOUT TO BEAT UP THAT MONSTER. SHE ALWAYS GETS IN THE WAY OF EVERYTHING, EVEN DURING OUR INVASION SCHEME. NO WONDER THE WE STILL STUCK IN THE SAME SITUATION AS BEFORE, though technically it mostly due to my easy-going attitude, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT, DE ARIMASU! IF ONLY I BECOME SUPER STRONG LIKE THOSE FIGHTERS ON TV IN AN INSTANT WITHOUT LOSING MY COOL THEN…"

A sudden spark of inspiration came crashing into Keroro's mind and a sinister smile came over his face. "Ah, there may be a way to pull off that idea after all," reflected the Sergeant, "Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero, do not blame me for doing this Lady Natsumi, you force me to exact my revenge, de arimasu! GERO, GERO, GERO, GERO…" Keroro laughter last a full hour afterward before he began his most attentive plan he has ever worked on yet.

* * *

Two days has passed since 'the incident' and Natsumi is busy doing the dishes. Technically it was suppose to be Keroro turn to do so, but since 'the incident' she had personally took his place as a way to make it up to the green Keronian.

"Are you sure you want to do Kero-chan chores for a week, Natsumi?" Aki Hinata ask, concerned. Though technically 'General' Mom is a caring mother, she rarely comes home for a month at the most. After Fuyuki debrief her of Friday's incident yesterday when she came home, Aki and her son had seen a strange change over Natsumi.

Unfortunately, General Mom and Fuyuki weren't the only one who had notice this change in the Hinata daughter. The red Keronian Corporal Giroro, the Mobile Infantry and weapon specialist of the Keroro Platoon, has kept an especially intense lookout for Natsumi. Although he is a tough invading soldier and probably the only sane member of the platoon, he had a particular soft, _very_ soft, spot for his companion, Natsumi Hinata. Once or twice he became panic-like when Natsumi had shown, or at less he thought, sign of her becoming suicidal.

(Normama: "Oh, and to also point out that ironically Giroro had always seem to end up being the comic relief of the team as well." Giroro: "EXCUSE ME…"he start hacking his fire pile which end up burning his hand "… OUCH!" Normama: "See what I mean?")

"H-Huh, oh I'll be fine Mom, really," replied Natsumi, actually trying to show her family that she is enjoying doing the chores, "I just felt bad about what I did to that frog the other day so I'm relieving him of duty for the week, that all." Natsumi put on a hollow smile to reassure her family, which had a very opposite affect to all.

"Well, if you say so, Sis…" replied Fuyuki, still not fully convince. He was not used to seeing his sister THIS depresses over something.

"Oh you worry too much, Fuyuki!"

"Humph! That more like the Natsumi _I_ know," Giroro said to himself by his fire place, though he too is not convinced.

DING-DONG! The doorbell startled the three human and the red frog that promptly fell into his fire place. While Giroro roared in pain, Fuyuki rush to the door, wondering who could be at this time of the day (it's still early morning) as he open it. Boy was Fuyuki shocked at the sight in front of him. Standing in the doorway stood Saburo and several other friends that Fuyuki had known.

Momoka Nishizawa, the billionaire light blue hair girl, stood next to her friend, a small cheerful dark-blue tadpole that resembles the Sergeant only with child-like eyes, different insignia, and a small tale who goes by Second Class Private Tamama. Although both seem quite normal now, Fuyuki knows that in a split second the two can snapped and turn into their 'Dark Side'.

(Normama: "Of course, Fuyuki doesn't know that Momoka is attempting to get _closer_ to him. Sad really…" Momoka: "Yes it is very difficult to get him this way." Normama: "So… want me to tell him for you?" *Snap* Dark Momoka: "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Normama: "Err… sorry?")

Then there is Koyuki Azumaya, Natsumi's cheerful ninja friend, and a blue Keronian with a ninja mask that goes by the name of Lance Corporal Dororo. While Tamama is a loyal subordinate and an assault trooper, Dororo is a loyal assassin and a peace love earth ninja. Although he too is an invader, Fuyuki will always count on Dororo to side against the Sergeant's earth threatening plan.

(Normama: "By the way, Koyuki also has a 'forbidden love' for Natsumi, though I don't see why. They seem to make a great couple." Koyuki (embarrass): "Oh, stop it! You're making me blush!")

"Wow Saburo-senpai, Nishizawa-san, and Azumaya-san what are all doing here?" Fuyuki ask curiously. It's not everyday that almost everyone he knows shows up at his doorstep and at this hour. _'It almost feel like some unseen force has brought all of them here,'_ thought Fuyuki, _'which usually mean something big is about to happen.'_

"Hey Fuyuki, how's it been? I came here to check on Kululu. He has been sending a lot of worrying texts lately." Saburo replied in his usual style. _'Gee… it's still startling that Saburo can care for HIM,'_ thought Fuyuki, _'but they are wave buddies so I guess the two think differently about each other.'_

"I was worried about Mister Sergeant Sir when I heard about… (*Snap*)…WHAT HAPPEN FRIDAY, DESU!" stated the Private, temporally switching to his dark personality at that last part before switching back to his cute state, "I was on my way over when Momochi ask to come along!" His light-blue hair companion nodded shyly.

"I too came to check on the captain," Dororo said calmly, "while Lady Koyuki here came to check on Lady Natsumi, de gozaru." The young female ninja smile, though Fuyuki could tell that she was worry about her friend.

"Oh, well come on in everyone," Fuyuki stood aside to let in the crowd before adding to the two Keronian, "reminded Giroro that Sergeant also need attention for me, okay? I hadn't seen Sergeant since the incident."

* * *

"I'm surprise, Giroro-kun. I thought by now you had check on the Captain at least once, de gozaru." Dororo spoke to the red Corporal as the three Keronian head toward Keroro's room.

"Yeah Corporal Sir, normally you wouldn't let the Sergeant Sir go a day without reminding him of his duty at least twice, desu." Tamama chimed in.

"W-Well… I was busier than usual," Giroro said nervously, apparently not willing to let the two know that he was really keeping his eye out for Natsumi, "B-Beside, Natsumi had told me to leave him alone for a while, though I don't know why she would say that."

*Snap* "I HOPE SHE FELT GUILTY AFTER WHAT SHE…" started the Dark Tamama before Giroro gave him a dangerous glare, in a way meaning 'continue and you won't have time to regret it'.

They finally reach the door to Keroro's room; easily distinguish by the large yellow star sticker on it. The three expected, as they enter the room, to find their Captain building Gundam Model on his free time. However, as the door flung open, a different sight greeted that told them something was wrong.

The first thing they saw was Angol Moa, common know as Lady Moa or, in Tamama case, 'THAT WOMAN'. She is in her usual Pekopon disguise that she commonly use on Pekopon, but the three Keronian knows that if she is provoke she will reveal her true form as the Lord of Terror and has enough power to destroy the planet in a matter of second. The strange thing is not that she is there, since she is accepted (more or less) by the platoon, but of who she is with in the room.

It was Sergeant Major Kululu; easily distinguish by his yellow curry color skin, his large headphone, and his large swirl glasses. He is the platoon least friendly member for his jerk-like personality and self-center attitude, though he gets along just fine with Saburo and General Mom. Working uncomfortably on his laptop, Kululu looks as if he was living a nightmare with Lady Moa staring at him quietly. The thing is, Kululu usually will go to his personal base to avoid her innocent stare by now, and yet it looks like he's been there for hours.

Both Kululu and Lady Moa looked up at the three newcomers, as the red one spoke half joking and half surprise, "Gee, have you two became couple since we've been here?"

"Tsk," Kululu annoyingly stated before returning to his work. Lady Moa, on the other hand, replied innocently, "Nope, my love is only to Uncle-san, you can say loyal love?" which cause the Private to turn Dark Tamama, growling in frustration and hate.

"Anyway, where is Keroro-kun?" Dororo question the two, noting that the Sergeant was no where to be seen in the room.

"The captain, you ask? Oh he's been down in the Underground Base since that incident on Friday, which is also the reason why Moa and I are stuck here." Kululu causally point toward the room's refrigerator, the entrance of the platoon base.

Dororo, Giroro, and Tamama were flabbergasted at what they saw. The entire refrigerator door was chained, boarded, locked, nailed, and even taped shut. It had a sign over it that reads: STAY OUT IF YOU KNOW WHAT GOOD FOR YOU! DON'T DISTURB ME!

"WOW, he must seriously be upset," Giroro blankly said, almost sweat drop.

"You can say needs some space?"

"You can say YOU'RE NOT HELPING?" barked Dark Tamama.

"So have you tried getting in?" Dororo question Kululu, who promptly shook his head.

"It's pointless to enter _that_. Super-Space doesn't seem to work and all communication to the base has been cut. I can't even hack into the base system to see what going on in there. The captain seriously doesn't want us to know what he is doing in there this time."

"So, what you're saying is, if something was to Keroro-kun then we still won't know about it?"

Big whoops! Almost instantly the two who had cared for the green alien frog the most began to go berserk.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN THE SERGEANT COULD BE…"

"OH NO, UNCLE-SAN IS DEAD!"

"I didn't say…" Dororo was cut off by a flash of light that illuminate the entire room. When the light finally subsided, Lady Moa was in her true form with her Lucifer Spear high above her head.

"IF UNCLE-SAN IS ALREADY DEAD," Angol Moa voice echoed, "THEN THE REST OF THIS PLANET MUST GO TOO!!!"

"W-Wait…I…it…"Dororo try desperately to come up with something before she shatter the planet when another voice echo in the room.

"GERO, GERO, GERO, GERO, GERO, GERO, GERO, GERO!"

"Hey, that was Keroro's voices I heard just heard!" At Giroro's note everyone froze. The voice sound awfully close.

"Strange, there's no speaker in this room…" started Kululu, when Keroro's booming voice was heard again.

"YOUR CAPTIAN DOESN'T NEED SPEAKER TO SPEAK TO YOU FROM WHERE I AM. LOOK TOWARDS THE DOOR, MY PLATOON!"

* * *

Everyone turn toward the door to see the Commanding Officer of the Space Invasion Force Special Advance Team of the 58th Planet of the Gamma Storm Cloud System, Sergeant Keroro, appeared out of nowhere. He is easily distinguish by his red star mark on his yellow cap, large unblinking eyes, green skin, and the large yellow Keron Star located on chest. However, this time he was wearing a strange metallic body vest with a large star symbol that shine brightly.

"Keroro"

"Uncle-san"

"H-He is alive, desu!"

"Keroro-kun"

"Ku, Ku, Ku, hello leader."

They all expect Keroro to greet them in his usual casual way and then start to joke around like nothing has happen. However, something else came from the Sergeant mouth that actually… has a serious tone.

"Humph, referring your commanding officer as anything other than _sir_ now, my platoon?"

"HUH?" the five other alien said in unison. This was the first time that Keroro had ever said that line to his platoon and it was one of the last sentences they had expected. It was so unlike him, for one thing. There also something different about him, too. He seems more concentrated, more inspiring, and more intense. He wasn't the Sergeant of 'back then', but the feeling seem similar. Keroro, somehow, is now displaying traits that make him seem more like a leader they never had: a true leader!

"F-Forgive us, sir!" the five found themselves saying while saluting.

"ATTENTIONS"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"PRESENT YOUR ARM!"

"H-HUH," the command had startled the five subordinate, "present your arm?"

"Hmm, you _can't_ do it?" Keroro was slightly taken aback. After a few tense moments, the subordinates reluctantly raised one of their arms. A stern glare from the Sergeant told them they had got it wrong. They brace themselves for the long lecture or worse, but the Sergeant merely sigh and revise his word, "In other word, show one of your weapons."

"O-OH," they quickly drew out their weapon. Lady Moa pull out her Lucifer Spear; Giroro got one of his machine gun; Kululu has his Miracle Grow Gun; Dororo display his sword; Tamama present his Tamama Drill.

At this, Keroro seem a bit satisfy for a moment before his face got stern again. "And here I thought I was the one with problems," Keroro's eyes swept over his five subordinate, "I must admitted that most your problems was cause by me, but I expect that those that weren't my doing were to handle at your own speed…"

'_Our problems_,_'_ Giroro thought curiously, _'we have problems?'_

"Yes, Corporal Giroro, almost all of you has problems that I expected to be resolve by now!"

All eyes fell on the startle red Keronian. Giroro could believe what had happen. Had Keroro just read his mind?

"While Angol Moa is fine the way she is, you four (he's referring to the Keronian) are an entirely different story… Private Tamama!"

"Y-Yes sir"

"I don't wish to know what you have against Lady Moa, but I wish that you put any differences aside _during_ battle, understood? Corporal Giroro…"

"Sir"

"I admired that you stay fateful with our duty when I wasn't, but I expect you to be full going with any plans that is done instead of changing your options by you emotion during the mission, clear? Sergeant Major Kululu…"

"Ku, what is it?"

"When I want something done by your hand, I expect it to be done without you gloating how much we need you. Least you forget, you are the most incapable when backup is need on the battle. If Corporal Giroro had his way, you will definitely be unimportant, de arimasu."

Every word of Keroro last two sentence seem to have hit Kululu's self-esteem like a bird pellet, nothing harmful but definitely left an ugly mark of truth.

"Now, Lance Corporal Dororo…"

"Y-Yes," Dororo wonder if he could take Keroro-kun's lecture of his weakness.

Keroro, surprisingly, smile. "First off, I wish to say that I respect your decision to protect this planet. It is a great deal to stand up your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends, de arimasu. This is the first step in making you more mentally stronger. You among the other are the closest to solving your problem, de arimasu."

Dororo couldn't believe what he had heard. Keroro, for the first time, Keroro had point out something about him without hurting his feeling. He felt like he was going to cry.

"Don't cry soldier," Keroro stated as if he knew what was going to happen, "It is the way of the Ninja and as a soldier to show no tears, de arimasu. Let it turn to something else, my friend."

"Y-Yes sir, I will do as you please!" Dororo declared, trying hard to hold in his tears.

Keroro nodded, satisfy at the result. "Good, now everyone form a circle with me and hold on to each other (shocked and confused looks were passed around) it is time to show you all what I was doing these pass few days."

After a few second of hesitation, they did as they were told. From Keroro's right: Giroro, Kululu, Dororo, Tamama, and finally Lady Moa (much to the Private's dismay).

"This will feel a little awkward for a moment or two, de arimasu." Keroro warned them.

"Humph, as if it could get…"

The Corporal never got finishes his sentence.

* * *

Something weird has happen. In a split second, the room around them disappear replace by rushing images too blurry to describe. Moa doesn't seem to be able to figure it out, it was a new experience. It felt like her body is moving, being push inward, or floating when it is not and the air around her seem to have disappear yet somehow still there. She couldn't breath and her eyes seem unable to even twitch. The experiences seem to last for hours yet in reality only a few seconds.

When she can finally look up, she found herself in a different room, a room full of flashy button and large object she couldn't recognize at first. After a few second she realizes that they were standing in the Underground Base's Central Command. At first she couldn't believe it; even using Super-Space would take at least two or three minutes at least yet here they are in a matter of seconds.

Moa look around at the rest of her friends. They too seem to seem to have gone through the same strange experience as she had, though they must had it worse since they look as if they were going to throw-up.

"W-Well, T-that was f-fun," Kululu manage to joke.

"I-Idiot that was anything but fun," Giroro seems to have taken the joke seriously in his daze state.

"N-No kidding, de gozaru," Dororo looks even worse compare to the other; his blue texture had turn green.

"Oh~, I don't feel so good guys," though Tamama seem fine, he was covering his mouth as if to hold back the barf.

"Hey, isn't this the Central Command?" Giroro had finally notice his surrounding.

"It is indeed Corporal Giroro," All eyes fell toward the Sergeant, who doesn't seem affected by the strange and uncomfortable experience at all.

"Captain Sir, what on earth just happen? How did we end up here this quick, de gozaru?"

"Gero, Gero, Gero, Gero! I'm glad you ask Lance Corporal Dororo," an almost sinister smirk came over his face, as if he had turn back to Keroro they have always known, "You see, in short, I teleport you all here…"

"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY SIR, T-TELEPORT?"

"Don't be stupid, Keroro sir! Teleport only happens in very lame poorly-written storyline when the writer doesn't want their readers to get bored because of traveling details!" Giroro's anger exploded. He had finally thought that Keroro had become a serious leader, but here he is goofing off like the same Keroro.

Keroro, apparently, ignored him. "I have spent the last two days working on a new powerful weapon that will by far enhance us," he point down at the body vest on him, receiving some surprise shock from the rest of the platoon. Their captain _actually_ created _something_? "Respectably, it is called the Enhance Vest. It enhances the wearer's best traits such as your endurance and/or your will power. I didn't need to make one for Lady Moa, since she is perfect the way she is. As for the rest of you…" Keroro stop, noticing for the first time the lack of enthusiasm from the four Keronians, "…hmm, apparently you find all of this unbelievable. Very well…" Keroro suddenly form a serious battle stance, "…Corporal Giroro, Sergeant Major Kululu, Lance Corporal Dororo, and Private Tamama prepare to witness the power of your leader's best traits, de arimasu!!"

"WHAT," the four mention was startle by the sudden challenge. Giroro recover the quickest, knowing that his captain is actually serious, and pulled out two of his laser gun. Then, many things happened at the same moment. Keroro disappear from view; Giroro weapons has mysterious swept out of his hand; Giroro's right arm was suddenly force back behind his head; Keroro appeared as if he was always been there holding Giroro's hand firmly.

"Not so fast Corporal, I didn't say 'go' yet."

The three other Keronian stared in amazement. Even Dororo, whose sharp eyes can keep up with a speeding bullet, could not saw what had happen in that small instant.

"Well enough of that…" Keroro disappear and reappear at his initial spot in his fighting stance as if he hadn't moved at all, "… alright now we can fight."

An intense standoff took place. None of Keroro's Keronian subordinates move. They had never felt so threaten by their leader before. Could he have more tricks up his sleeves? Could they lose the instant they move? Did they really have a chance at all? Only one single thought stopped them from running: _'Soldiers must die fighting, not hiding.'_

Once again, Giroro was the first to react pulling two machine guns out and firing round after round of bullets. As the bullet approach him, the Sergeant right hand disappears in a blur right in front of the oncoming shower of ammunition. Giroro stop expecting the Sergeant to lay face down on the ground, but instead receive a shock. Not only was the green Keronian was ok, but in his right hand was also holding several hundred bullets, still sizzling hot from exiting the gun. In one fine swoop, Keroro crush the bullets into dust.

Giroro was caught off guard when the Sergeant flicked his finger and, amazingly, sends Giroro flying into the wall, leaving a huge crater.

Dororo was the next to attack, rushing forward with his deadly sword. Although he doesn't aim to kill his captain, his gut instinct told him to go all out or regret not doing so.

"DORORO KILLING METHOD: METAMORPHOSIS DRAW DORORO SLASH!"

Just as he was about to deliver the death blow, Dororo was stopped in his track. He couldn't believe what he saw: Keroro had grabbed his sword with bare fist. In an instant, Keroro crushed the sword into small pieces. Keroro than went on to head butting him which Dororo crumble at.

By then, Tamama had rush to punching range. He did not want to use his Tamama Impact on his beloved Sergeant, but he didn't want the Sergeant to think he is weak. So instead, he must use a different method…

"TAMAMA'S CRITICAL KARATE'S SMASH!"

The punch made direct hit in the face. Tamama took care to put all of his strength into it; he couldn't afford to let the Sergeant think he had held back. He felt proud that he has shown the Sergeant his power. That feeling didn't last long.

The Sergeant's face didn't even compress from the impact nor looks in anyway hurt. After a quick smirk, he did something unexpected, he sneezed. But it was no ordinary sneeze; it had the strength of a speeding semi-truck. The impact sends the Private flying to the wall, again leaving a crater.

Kululu, naturally, was the last to attack. Antennas sprout from his headphone and began to emit a strong pulse of sound wave that seem to affect almost everyone in the room. Almost everyone was trying desperately to not hear the sound and the three other Keronian even faint in response, except Keroro who simply stood his ground, cross arm. As the repulsive wave died down, so does Kululu's confident.

"WAS THAT ALL YOU GOT, SERGEANT MAJOR KULULU?" Keroro glare at him.

At this, Kululu faint as if he has witness his end and just couldn't except it.

Moa couldn't believe what she had just witness. Her Uncle had single-handily defeated his platoon in less than three minute!

* * *

Keroro walk slowly toward his teammates. This made Moa very worry; was her Uncle-san actually deciding to finish them off? _'He wouldn't,'_ Moa thought; _'the Uncle-san I knew won't do that! But if he does then I can't do anything against Uncle's new found strength. I can only stand and watch.'_

Her fear seems to have been realized as the Sergeant reached Giroro with his hand shining brightly as it reach down toward the fallen Corporal. However, instead of forming a deathblow, the light from Keroro's hand illuminates the red soldier. Suddenly, all of Giroro's painful damages slowly disappeared and he became conscience once again. By the time he manage to sit up, the rest of the fighting had gotten up; they all seem to have the same look of amazement at their remarkably fast recovery.

"I'm sorry Lady Moa," Keroro sudden dialogues startle the Lord of Terror, "that my action had a menacing impression. Was I really that scary at the time?"

Moa quickly shook her head, "No Uncle-san, I just overreacted for a moment, you can say the mind was racing?"

Keroro smile, he was glad that she hadn't mistaken him. The Sergeant, walked over behind a counter, and pulled out four more Enhance Vest, identical to his own vest except with different insignias.

"As I was saying," Keroro once again address the now more attentive subordinates, "the four of you (indicating his Keronian subordinate) are in need of these special weapon, which I have personal made for each and every one of you. For those of you who see it as a way to get out of training (eying both the disturb Giroro and the smirking Kululu) don't count on it. These vests only enhance your _already_ mastered traits and skill, but only a little bit. If you wish to increase your enhancement or to allow your other traits to be enhanced, it can be done _only_ through training, de arimasu."

At this, Kululu let out a small moan while Giroro grunt in contempt. Apparently, whatever other affect the vest may have, it had also enhance Keroro's sense of understanding in the importance of constant training.

"And a reminder to any of you, this vest shall now be consider a weapon of last resort only at times of needs (this statement gave Dororo a huge smile behind the mask). The vest is clearly activated when the insignia on the vest is shining, the switch of vest is your mind, and no this won't cause your body to explode by the increase in chi power, no self-destructing (Tamama ease at the word 'no self-destructing'). Now everyone put on your gear and test it out before we resonate…"

His trailed off as he handed out the Enhance Vest, unaware that that the team is mere minutes from the biggest incident ever.

* * *

Meanwhile, the platoon's companions are upstairs, talking about random things to each other. Fuyuki, Aki, Saburo, Momoka, and Koyuki's eyes however from time to time kept glancing at Natsumi. Although she engage in the conversations often and had put on a smile, they could tell that she was being very distance. Even Saburo, who hadn't shown much interest in Natsumi before, has begun to show some worry expression.

Finally, Koyuki decided to speak up, "Umm… Natsumi-san, are you feeling well. You seem so sad."

The sudden question startled the entire group, especially Natsumi. Her surprise expression was quickly turned into a smile. "Oh, I'm fine Koyuki-chan; don't worry about me like Fuyuki and Mom."

"A mind that lets sorrow rock them to sleep will never wake up…" Saburo replied poetically, making Natsumi blush and startle at the same time, "If something is on your mind, it is best to let your friends know what it's about."

Natsumi, still blushing, stared at Saburo for a while before turning to the others, noticing their worrying face and the silent agreement with Saburo. After a moment, she sigh (apparently defeated) before asking, "Do you all think I'm too mean?"

"HUH," was the appropriated response for the all of them. Aki was the first to respond again, "what do you mean, Natsumi?"

"Well," Natsumi hesitate for moment before replying, "I had always gotten anger for the simplest thing from the frog's annoying attitude to Fuyuki when he simply side with that frog in almost ever situation. When I thought I had caught the frog goofing off again that day, instead of asking first I went into a rage. That was one of few times that I had yelled at him when he had already done everything we've ask him to do. He seems really hurt by my action and I… I know I will sound crazy… actually felt extremely sad that I had hurt him. Fuyuki was right, that frog had become a family member and yet I still treat him as if he was nothing when I got anger. At that moment, I felt like I was the villain…"

She had pause, now feeling ashamed that had said all of that, and look down. The other stared at her, now understanding that situation has turn out to be _very_ bad. Almost instantly, Aki came over to her daughter and gave her famous Killer Lock.

"What…huh… mom…?"

"Silly, it is your anger that kept the Earth from invaders, remember?"

"That right Natsumi-san," Koyuki chimed in, "and you aren't mean at all. You're just worry that you'll let down your guard."

"Heh… don't worry Natsumi," Saburo add before again saying a poetic line, "When one wish to change one must see what shouldn't change first."

Natsumi look at one face to another, seeing that their worries slowly disappear as her depression disappear as well. She didn't think that recovering from her sadness was so easy and all it took was telling those closest to her how she felt. Her lost spirit seems to have been found again.

* * *

BAM! BAM! One by one, countless of holographic of Andromedan Husky fell like domino by Giroro's well-aimed energy blast. Normally the Corporal usually wasted about a hundred bullets to finish so many Husky, but thanks to the Enhance Vest that he now wear he had accurately shot twenty to forty of his target per bullet. He was pleased at his result and knowing he can still do even better as he trained more.

"Wow Giroro-kun, you took down ever one of them in a minute with the fewest shots you ever made." Dororo knew that he was restating the obvious, but with the Enhance Vest seem to have boosted his open-mind communication with the other, something he came to cherish.

Giroro grunt as he tries hard not to let his confident be touch by the comment, "Well, it is not as impressive as how you took out the enemies. One of your ninja star slice up nearly a hundred Husky at once and you manage to destroy all them in less than forty-five seconds."

Dororo merely smile at the comment, trying with little effort to suppress the blush. Close by, Tamama and Keroro watch as Kululu typing furiously on the computer already hacking on the eighty-seventh supercomputer in the last four minutes. Kululu had never been more proud that what his captain's creation has given him such superb intellect enhancement.

Tamama too couldn't be even more proud of his Sergeant; not too long ago, the Enhance Vest had given his Tamama Impact a super upgrade. The upgrade allows him to out competed both Dororo and Giroro by eliminating the entire army of Husky with one blow in five seconds.

_Flashback to a few minutes ago:_

"_Unbelievable Tamama-kun," Dororo manage._

"_Humph, I didn't expect that from a Private! Good job," Giroro said, a little amused._

"_Hmm… not bad at all Private Tamama," Keroro nodded in approval, at which made Tamama laugh in joy._

"_Wow, Tamama-chan that was amazing! I don't think I can beat you anymore, you can say unrivaled in every way?" Lady Moa smile._

_At that, Tamama felt something strange toward the woman, not of hatred but of compassion. He felt his entire face blushing and simply laughed nervously…_

"Private? _Private_?"

"Tamama-chan…"

"Huh, what…" Tamama stagger. He look at the Sergeant and Moa, both had worry looks on their face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Err… nothing Private, it just that I was wondering why you were blushing…"

"Huh, I was blushing? I…I…" Tamama rubbed the back of head, embarrassed. _'Shoot,'_ thought Tamama, _'I dozes off and remembering that again!'_ He couldn't understand; he was in love with the Sergeant so why was blushing when thinking about what Lady Moa had said to him?

"Hey Keroro sir, I have a personal question that has been nagging me," Giroro ended Tamama trail of thought, "are you still mad about what Natsumi did two days ago?"

All heads turn toward the leader, who had remained calm until that question was asked. After a brief hesitation the Sergeant spoke, "To be quite truthful, this Enhance Vest I design was originally a way to exact revenge against Lady Natsumi…" Horror struck the face on everyone, "**but** after some soul searching, I realize that Lady Natsumi had every right to mistaken me for being lazy. It is reasonable and predictable looking back, de arimasu. All my anger toward her that day had disappear by now Corporal. I would never touch Lady Natsumi for some small misunderstanding, at least not now, de arimasu."

At the word 'disappear', all their tensing had disappear. They're glad that all of this was not part of a plan for revenge, especially Dororo and Giroro.

"Well now that that's been clear up," Keroro smile at his companion's relaxed face, "Shall we all resonate?"

At that, the five Keronian assemble a circle while Lady Moa stood aside near the door. Once they were all ready, their chanting begins.

"GERO, GERO, GERO, GERO…"

"TAMA, TAMA, TAMA, TAMA…"

"GIRO, GIRO, GIRO, GIRO…"

"KULU, KULU, KULU, KULU…"

"DORO, DORO, DORO, DORO…"

(Resonation x5)

At that moment, Moa sense something was wrong. The insignia on their Enhance Vest has begun to shine brighter then ever before. The solid form of their resonation circle rapidly around them, shrinking as it closed toward the center. The five Keronian, unaware of what is happening, begun to emit an intense light that seem to increase as the resonation continues.

"U-Uncle-san…" Lady Moa manage to cry out as the lights engulf the entire room.

* * *

"Sorry for making all of you worry," Natsumi apologizes to her friends and family as they all made their way to the basement door to called the Keroro Platoon, "I guess that I was overreacting."

"It's okay Natsumi-san," Koyuki reassure her friend, "At least now we know for sure that you won't do something stupid, not that you would though."

"Speaking of 'stupid', I wonder if that stupid frog is okay."

Just then the door of the basement exploded open, releasing an intense light that filled the entire household. The group was knocked completely to the floor by the combination of an invisible pulse of energy and an unexpected earthquake that felt like a muffle explosion. After a few second, everything ended as quickly as it had appeared. Everyone looked at each other and they all knew something has happen to their alien friend.

* * *

So, what do you think? Good...Bad...Somewhere inbetween? Give some advise, please. Also, check my two other story out: Keronian Pirates Arrive (in crossover) and Of Fire, Ice, and Lightening (Pokemon). Next time, the humans meet my OC and a fight is intiated. Who is this new character and what happen to the Keroro Platoon? Tune in next time and find out...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sergeant Keroro: Legend of Omnini**

Disclaimer: I don't own Keroro Gunso, don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 2: Omnini, The Most Powerful Keronian Ever; Sir, yes sir!

"Is everyone alright?"

All the children nodded, they're disturbed but otherwise okay. Aki sigh as her worries subsided. That quake was just a 4.0 at the most, but with the strange light, Aki knew it was not natural cause. Whatever that had just happen, their alien friend's name was written all over.

"That stupid frog better have a good excuse for this," stated Natsumi, who is still recovering from the shock.

"You kids better go check on them while I stay here. I have a feeling that the event hadn't gone unnoticed by our neighbors."

Sure enough, the sound of a mob has reached their ears, confirming her logic. Apparently some were worry that something had happen to the Hinata (some thought a bomb went off).

"Mom," Fuyuki began to worry, "how are you going to handle this?"

"Don't worry Fuyuki," Aki smile, "you're manga editorial mom can convince even the FBI that nothing serious happen."

* * *

After a brief sweat drop, the team of five children made their way to the alien base while Aki confront the neighbors and their question. Whatever that explosion was, it had the force to detach the already super sealed refrigerator door (none of them are aware of this of course).

"What happen here?" Fuyuki ask as they walked down one of the base's hallway. "It look as if a battle took place down here." His observation of the damage walls seem to back up his theory.

"Fuyuki-kun, you don't think that there is a chance that Tamama and his friends are…" Momoka couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't have to; everyone knew that it was an unbearable possibility that they were dead. That is until Koyuki spoke up.

"Nope, I don't think that is the case," everyone turns to her in surprise, "I can still sense Dororo's presence. If he's alright, I'm pretty sure he found some way to keep the other safe."

At that everyone relax with death not a result for the alien, unaware that Koyuki had hidden something. _'It true, I sense his presence,'_ thought Koyuki, _'but it's somewhat different from his usual presence. His presence seems to be hidden among another, more powerful presence I can't identify.'_

As the group near the entrance, they spotted something on the ground, or rather _someone_… it was Lady Moa.

"MOA," they ran to her side. Natsumi lifted her into sitting position and shook her, trying desperately to wake her. Fuyuki notice that she was in her true form. _'She was knocked out in her Lord of Terror form,'_ Fuyuki began to worry. _'If Angol Moa, the strongest alien in the Hinata, was taken out he doubt that the Keroro Platoon would had a better chance. But according to what Koyuki said…'_

"It's no use Natsumi," Saburo dialogue interrupted Fuyuki thought; "She's out like a light."

"What could have done this to her, Natsumi-san?"

"I don't know, Koyuki-chan…"

"Azumaya-san, is there something you're not telling us?" Fuyuki sudden address startles the other. They turn to Koyuki, who seem taken aback by Fuyuki realization of her secret.

"H-How…"

"It's a guess, but judging from your expression, you are hiding something."

Koyuki sigh, embarrass that a simple guess found her out. "I do sense Dororo's presence like I said, as well as the rest of Dororo's friend so they are all alive. But…" she hesitates before continuing, "…it is somewhat different than before. I also sense a more powerful presence than the five. It's so overwhelming that I can barely sense them. Whether it's friend or foe, I don't know…"

They all went silent. A more powerful presence, that can only mean a more powerful alien has arrive in there lives. Could it be the one behind this whole event? One of the kids, apparently, could take it anymore.

*Snap* "SO WHERE IS THIS NEW PUNCHING BAG?" Momoka snare made everyone conscience jump.

"Uh, I think his presence is in the so call Central Command…" Koyuki sweat drop.

"I'M THERE, THIS IDIOT GOT SOME NERVE MESS AROUND IN FUYUKI-KUN'S HOUSE," with that Momoka storm off.

"…" was the only response from the other for a while. "A-Anyways," Natsumi spoke, "Fuyuki you stay with Moa and see if you can get her back above ground. Saburo, Koyuki-chan, and I will follow Momoka and help her out."

Fuyuki nodded lift the Lord of Terror onto his back and slowly made his way back up.

Natsumi sighed, "if only he has more muscle…" and with Saburo and Koyuki race to catch up with the steaming Dark Momoka. At last they enter the Central Command, expecting to find the five Keronians (possibly with their afro) and an enemy alien (possibly Viper, Keronian deadly enemy). Boy, were the four human surprises at what they saw next.

* * *

There was no Keronians with afro and no enemy specie. Instead, there stand a strange unfamiliar white male Keronian. He had sliver headphone over the supposed ear spot and sharp-eye glass with half of a swirl present in both lenses. Loose fabrics hang from behind his head while his mouth and nose is cover with a Ninja-like mask. He wore an ammunition belt, similar to Giroro's, with a small Keron Star on the emerald-color metallic piece and a wooden-handed katana, in its sheath of course, attach to his back. Part of his arms (its forearms) and legs (its shin) were cover with armor of different color that looks like hand blasters and rocket boots. The ruby-color armor on his right arm has Giroro's Skull mark while the dark shaded violet armor on his left had Tamama's 'new driver' mark. The golden-color armor on his right leg has Kululu's swirl mark while the sapphire-color armor on the left had Dororo's four-point star mark. The strangest part yet is on the cap, his symbol appear to be a red star under a slightly smaller dark-red four-point star; the four-point star was located under a slightly smaller 'new driver' sign; the sign was under a slightly smaller yellow skull; the skull has a small orange swirl above the eye pockets. Although he appear to be young, reason being is that he has a tadpole tail, he has a mature and serious appearance, especially express by a scar across his left eye.

The stranger of the Keron Base glared at the approaching humans, any sign of emotion whether it was fear or anger was hidden by both his mask and glasses. Most of the human were unsure how to approach this seemingly emotionless being as they all came to a halt not fifteen feet from it. Normally Natsumi would had ran up to Keronian and demand an answer, but the situation seem to be appealing a different kind of reaction… one that, as her rarely used instinct would put it, won't put her in the coffin. As expected of course, one of them ignore her instinct.

"WHO IN BLAZE NAME ARE YOU?" Momoka's scream sent a much reason chill down her comrades' spine. _'Way to say: 'Come here give us our death a little early' Momoka…'_ needless to say Natsumi, Koyuki, and Saburo prepare for fight, flee, or plea.

An attack never occurred, however, as the menacing being merely observed her. Natsumi thought that either he was dumbfound by Momoka's sudden outburst or was amuses that his appearance had not affect her.

The being must have been the second chose because after folding his arm, he answered her. "I am Omnini," his voice boom greater than Giroro but had was calm as Dororo, "and who may you all be?"

The sudden question caught all of them off guard (almost anime falling). This Omnini, supposedly the one causing all the mess and quiet possibly an enemy of the Keroro Platoon, is having a conversation… _with them?_

"Well, I'm Momoka. The redhead over there is Natsumi, the one in with the old-fashion school clothes is Koyuki, and the sliver hair is Saburo. Very nice to meet you, now that that's over…*Snap*… WHAT DID YOU DO TO TAMAMA AND THE OTHER DUMB FROGS?"

The three other sweat drop at Momoka's bizarre… (Dark Momoka: **"…"**) err…'unusual' introduction.

Omnini seem unfazed by her sudden personality change, however. "I am they as they are me."

Now it is Momoka turn to sweat drop with the other at the quote.

"Uh… English please, sir?"

Omnini seem to ponder at Koyuki's request before replying. "Alas, they had gone to rest…"

At that, all their precaution disappears and their fear toward the intruder was replaced by rage. What they heard, as they interpret, was that their alien friends were dead and their imaginary finger point at the logical person/alien that could have done…Omnini.

"H-HOW COULD YOU…"

In an instant, Koyuki vanish in a puff of smoke and reappear in her ninja outfit, complete with a Katana in her right hand. She leapt toward the surprisingly still calm white Keronian, watching her movement without moving his head as she moves in for the kill.

"KOYUKI'S MORPHING SWORD: SHATTERING ICE BLOCK!"

Koyuki's sword made contact, but the attack didn't proceed. To everyone's shock, amazement, and horror Omnini had block the swordplay… with his finger!

"W-What the…"

"Flaw number one: you allow your rage fog common sense. Had I not been merciful, you would not be standing here…" Omnini's advice startles everyone and he is not done either, "… Flaw number two: you underestimate your opponent strength and ability. These two flaws alone can allow even an old man to defeat you."

Before Koyuki had time to react, Omnini struck with a quick neck tap. With that, Koyuki, the fellow Ninja guardian of Dororo and Natsumi, fell. Horrify Natsumi was. She couldn't believe that one of the most physically strongest people she knew went down in an instant. From the distant, she couldn't tell if her friend had either just passed out or dead; Natsumi fear the latter choice.

"K-KOYUKI-CHAN…"

Saburo decide that standing around any longer wouldn't help either the fallen Ninja or their absent alien friends. At almost unbelievable speed, he used Kululu's Reality Pen to draw out four Hyper Cannons surrounding and aiming at Omnini. Saburo smirked.

"Bon Voyage, Omnini!"

At that, all four Hyper Cannon launch a power stream of raw energy with deadly accuracy at the white menace. Then from out of nowhere, the stream shifted upward as Omnini lifted his right hand skyward. All four beams made contact but no explosion came afterward. Instead, the beams created an energy sphere that increase in size until the every last bit energy was absorb; it is now roughly the size of a bowling ball.

Saburo, upon seeing what had just happen, began to get nervous. "Uh-oh, don't tell me he's psychic!"

Like a pitcher, Omnini effortlessly threw the sphere of energy at one of the cannons. The cannon exploded to nothing. With his 'psychic' power and right hand, Omnini made a complete one 360 sending the energy sphere colliding with the other three cannons destroying them. Afterward, the sphere disappear, apparently Omnini was finish his demonstration.

"…My turn…" Omnini lifted his right hand, his palm facing Saburo. "…OMNINI'S IMPACT!"

Out of his palm, a bight orb of light launch at the sliver hair teenager. Saburo couldn't react in time as the orb made contact on his chest. Natsumi thought that time had slow down as he seem to hover in the air for what seems like an eternity before he fell to the ground some feet from where he had once stand. He was struck unconscious.

"S-SABURO-SENPAI…"

To say that Momoka was even more pissed was like saying that breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT, YOU CREEP! **MOMOCHI'S S.A.P.-V3: ACTIVATE**!"

At Momoka's command, a stream of light enters the room and engulfs Momoka's entire body. As the light cleared from her, it reveals Momoka in a new fashion peach-color jumpsuit. It was Super Armor Prototype-Version Three, complete with an energy winged jetpack, long armor boots, a powerful laser machinegun glove on one her right arm, and an extremely life-threatening energy cannon that resemble Tamama's head on the left. It was much similar to the previous armor except for three noticeable differences. The first was a chest plate with a peach image and a italicize 'M' embedded on it; the second was a angry looking yellow visor that has been equipped with a face guard; the last was a spear-like weapon that has a sharp menacing drill on one end and a large mallet on other.

Natsumi looked in awe at Momoka's sudden transformation. _'I know her company base the armor on Tamama, but this one almost makes her looks like Moa-chan in my opinion.'_

Not wanting to allow her enemy any time to react, Momoka swiftly charge at the white Keronian with the now spinning drill aiming at him.

"THIS ONE'S FOR TAMA-CHAN, BASTARD! MOMOKA'S HELLMAGEDDON DRILL ATTACK!"

"…OMNINI'S SAFEGUARD!"

_Clank_! The drill made contact, but not with Omnini himself. Instead, the drill seems to have made contact with a strange invisible barrier that Omnini has apparently made effortlessly. Sparks flies as Momoka try to push her drill deeper into barrier, trying to break the shield Omnini had created. The shield remains intact despite the immense pressure of the drill. Momoka decided to try the next best method as she quickly deactivate the switch and swung the battle mallet at the barrier.

"MOMOKA'S HELLMAGEDDON IMPACT SLAM!"

The mallet made contact, but this time the shield began to crack. As she wield the mallet back for a second attempt, the shield disappear as Omnini leap from harms way. He didn't land but instead hover above the ground a few feet from his initial position.

"That attack would have easily made some damages on me. I'm impressed."

Although flatter by the surprisingly calm compliment, Momoka didn't allow that to slow her down. She charged forward and swung her deadly mallet at Omnini, only for him to move casual to the side. She swung her weapon again, only to see the same result. She swung her weapon again but this time she activated the drill as well…

"MOMOKA'S HELLMAGEDDON DRILL ATTACK!"

As if he had foreseen it, Omnini dodge the mallet and back flip from the drill attack. The drill made contact with the ground, leaving puncture in the ground. Quickly pulling it out, Momoka then, once again, swung her weapon aiming to slash the enemy with her drill this time. In an instant, Omnini lean back to avoid the drill attack, only to end up in path of Momoka's mallet. At this, Omnini propel himself away.

Natsumi watch in awe as the two continue to fight before realizing that she too needs to act. _'What am I doing? I got to help Momoka-chan out!'_ Natsumi pressed a symbol on her yellow skull looking necklace and a bright light covering her body and quickly disappearing to reveal her embarrassing Powered Natsumi armor – a blue one piece swimsuit replaced her clothes while metallic white shoulder pads, long boots, other small metallic pieces, and a pair of armor gloves covered her body immediately afterwards. Several flying guns shaped like white funnels appeared around the redhead, as she drew two hilts from her shoulder pads; from the hilts, blades of light came forth ready to aid Natsumi.

Meanwhile, Momoka continue to fight her hardest against the white combatant. Though the match seem to even the two warriors, Omnini is beginning to clearly gain an advantage as the Nishizawa Heir began to show signs of fatigue. Thinking that the battle has become pointless, the Keronian grabbed Momoka's weapon and casually threw it aside.

"This battle must now come to an end," he aimed his now glowing palm at the frighten blue-hair, "OMNINI'S-"

"FUNNELS GO!"

At Natsumi's command, the flying guns took aim and fired powerful lasers at the Keronian, who promptly dodge them at incredible speed. The time spent allows Natsumi closed in on him with both of sword high above her head as they ready to double slice the enemy. As they were brought down, however, they came in contact with Omnini own weapon: a sparkling blade katana. Natsumi couldn't believe the katana had block her sizzling hot blade until she notice that the katana had particular glisten that can only come from one such mineral…

"A-A DIAMOND BLADE…?"

"You are correct, young warrior."

"B-But even so…"

"It is coated with my own life-force if you are wondering why the blade remains whole. The blade will not crack as long as my soul can still provide it with energy."

"Ugh," Natsumi grunted in frustration as she leapt back to Momoka, who had by now retrieved her weapon. _'How are we supposed to beat him when he so strong and there is only me and Momoka fighting…?"_

Her trail of thoughts was interrupted by a shout. "KOYUKI'S NINJA ART: BLIZZARD BLADES!" out of nowhere, large ice crystal was hurl at Omnini; he was force to dodge or slice the onslaught of the ice crystal. As if on cue, two paper airplanes silently flew toward Omnini on his blind side and exploded. Natsumi looked around for the source of the surprise attacks only to see Koyuki and Saburo conscience and standing again. Though both seem to still be in daze, but they forced their eyes to stay open.

"K-Koyuki-chan, Saburo-senpai you're alright!"

"As if we would allow him to win," stated Koyuki and Saburo in unison. All eyes return to Omnini, who had from a force field around him to shield from the explosion and therefore was still untouched.

The white alien observes the four humans as they prepare to resume the battle. "Hmm… this might get interesting after all…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Angol Moa finally awaken to find herself in the Hinata's living room with Fuyuki and Aki looking down at her, half relieved and half worried.

"Oh… what happen?" Moa weakly asked. She struggle to get up and notice that she had remained in her alien form.

"Easy, Lady Moa, you're not ready to get up yet."

Aki gently push her back down. "Rest for a little while, you had a rough day from what I heard."

"O-Okay, General Mom"

Moa settled down again only to be alarmed that other than Fuyuki and General Mom everyone else is missing.

"M-Master Fuyuki, where is everyone else?"

The question nearly knocked him off of his chair. How was he supposed to tell her the situation without her overreacting? There was one risky way, but he has to have her undivided attention throughout the whole thing. Gathering up all the courage and strength he had, the youngest Hinata force Moa into sitting position, causing both Aki and Moa to look in alarm.

"Okay Lady Moa, listen to me closely! Something happen down there, I'm not sure what it is myself but the Sergeant is definitely involve somehow. Now, we need to know exactly what happen while you down there and maybe we can still save the Sergeant, understand?"

Aki was shocked that her son had spoke to Lady Moa in that uncharacteristic leader like way. It was almost scary. But she soon realized that if Fuyuki hadn't done so, the Lord of Terror would have freaked out, so in a way she was both relieved and proud of Fuyuki's action. Moa stared almost blankly into Fuyuki eyes before realizing that what had occur below was important for Fuyuki to know.

"Well," Moa began, "Uncle-san, for the last two days, has been working on a new invention called the Enhance Vest. It was some kind of power suit that enhance the wearer's best traits and abilities. It was incredible, really, the Enhance Vest made Uncle-san so strong that even Giroro, Dororo, Kululu, and Tamama-chan couldn't even touch him. Anyway Uncle-san then gave everyone, except me, an Enhance Vest to try out. Since they worked just fine, they all decide to resonate at Uncle-san achievement. However, as soon they start resonating, something weird happen. The insignia on their Enhance Vest has begun to shine brighter. The solid form of their resonation circle rapidly around them, shrinking as it closed toward the center. The last thing I remember was that Uncle-san and the other then began to shine too. You can say 'blinding light'?

During the entire narrative, Fuyuki's mind went into overdrive as he began to piece together a conclusion. _'Enhance Vest…brightening insignias…circling resonation…a blinding light…an earthquake…a burst of energy and light…a powerful presence.'_ The light bulb in his head lit up as he realized the truth. In an instant, Fuyuki leapt from his seat and race toward the basement, with Aki and Lady Moa, startled at first, racing to keep up from behind.

"Fuyuki, what's wrong?"

Fuyuki turn back as he continues to run. "We have to get down there before it is too late," he yelled back before adding under his breath, "I hope those guys didn't over do it to them when they found them…"

* * *

Back in the Underground Base Central Command, the fight between the four human warriors and the mysterious white Keronian continues. Although the intensity of the fight was clearly being done by the humans, the battle remains in favor of the challenger. Every attack they used against the intruder was dodged, repelled, or reflected. By their fifteenth fail attempt to damage the white opponent, all four were showing fatigue, mainly Koyuki and Saburo who were still recovering from their struck-down. Omnini, on the other hand, shows no sign of weariness what-so-ever, mainly because his movement had been almost effortlessly.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS," snared the really extremely pissed Dark Momoka, "NOT ONLY IS HE STILL NOT SCRATCH, BUT HE'S NOT EVEN A BIT TRIED! WHO CAME UP WITH THIS STUPID SCENARIO ANYWAY?"

(Normama: "Well, _excuse me_! Live with it!")

The other three sweat drop at the last comment, but agreed that this scenario was indeed favoring the white combatant. Natsumi was getting worry as she looked at the rest of her allies, '_We are all on our last leg…"_. As of now, if Omnini had any wish to end them they would indeed be laid to rest.

However, Omnini next few moves will leave them all in shock. As the four human ready to give one final, if not last, attempt, he let out a sigh and swiftly put away his katana as he spoke, "This battle has been finish…" Omnini raised his palm at the four human as both the warriors and his hand began to glow. Natsumi thought they were done for.

"OMNINI'S HEALING THERAPY!"

Almost instantly, Natsumi felt something strange, like a calm breeze was flowing through her entire body. She was surprised by how suddenly light she felt, or thought. Seconds latter the light around her disappear and she was awestruck to find that her injuries, her fatigue, her pain, and even most of her mental issues vanish as well. She turns to look at the other, who seem to have undergone the same sensation and were also baffled by the same questions: Did Omnini did this, and if he did so, why?

"W-WHAT JUST HAPPEN," ask a seemingly calm Dark Momoka who had in an uncharacteristic leveled voice.

"Hey, don't ask me. This is new to me," a nervous Saburo replied.

Natsumi didn't make a sound; she merely stared at the white Keronian who in turn stared back. For the first time since they meet, Natsumi felt his that his presence slowly fading away while a different, more familiar, presence slowly replacing it. Koyuki also notice the sudden presence change as well, only she felt five familiar presences.

At that moment Fuyuki, Lady Moa, and Aki enter the room.

"Children…" Aki exclaimed, panting. It was then that the four notice the newcomers.

"Mom, Moa-chan, Fuyuki, what are you three doing here?" Natsumi asked in surprised.

Fuyuki didn't answer nor did he turn to his human friend; instead he stared at the white stranger who redirected his attention on the boy. Silences followed as the two continue to examine each other. Then, to everyone's shock, Fuyuki smiled. His hypothesis, his unsupported guess, had been proven correct with the presence of the white Keronian.

"Heh… it's good to see that Natsumi and the other had done anything permanent."

"HUH," The four fighters nearly anime fall. It was _good_ thing that they didn't hurt Omnini?

"FUYUKI," Natsumi shouted, "THAT GUY IS THE ENEMY! HE DID SOMETHING TO THOSE STUPID FROGS AND YOU'RE HAPPY ABOUT HIM BEING OK?"

"Nah, the Sergeant and the other are ok judging from how they look," Fuyuki said as he turns his attention back to Omnini, "right, guys?"

Natsumi was dumbfounded. Why was Fuyuki not concerned about his best friend? Why was he talking to Omnini like he had known him? More importantly, why was he referring Omnini as multi-person like 'they' or 'guys'.

Apparently, to the surprise of everyone beside Fuyuki, Omnini seem to understand. _'Finally'_ he thought. Despite the mask, everyone could tell he had smiled. Suddenly, his body began to lighten as he began to rise from the ground. Omnini looked down at his body, apparently disappointed as he sighed.

"Looks like times up for me…"

"Well, they always bring you back," Fuyuki assured.

At that, Omnini removed his glasses. Despite his sharp-looking eyes, his sky blue pupils were gentle, almost adorable. "It was an honor sparing with you four, I can now go, knowing that you all can protect this world…" he referred to Natsumi, Koyuki, Saburo, and Momoka.

The four mentions were speechless. Omnini had stated that their fight was a simple test to see if they were strong enough to protect their planet.

"W-WAIT," Koyuki cried, catching everyone's attention, "BEFORE YOU GO, TELL US WHERE DORORO AND THE OTHER ARE!"

Omnini stared at her, before he burst out laughing. _'Apparent they still don't get it'_ he thought. Once again he folded in his arm and then stared off into the distance. By now his body began to become transparent. As he faded out, his voice boomed out for a final time,

"I am Omnini; I am they as they are me…"

With that he vanishes, but he was soon replaced by five glowing color orbs. They remained in a star formation as they floated down to the floor. As the light dissipate, to everyone's (except Fuyuki) astonishment, the color orbs began to morph into Keronian. The dark violet orb turn to Private Tamama; the blue orb transform into Lance Corporal Dororo; the yellow orb morph into Sergeant Major Kululu; the red orb formed Corporal Giroro; the green orb changed into Sergeant Keroro. They gently land on the ground, unconscious for a moment before they woke.

"Ah, good morning everyone," they said in union.

* * *

"I honestly don't remember anything, Master Natsumi," the nervous Keroro try to reason as Natsumi glared at him.

Both group, human and alien, had by now relocate to the living room. For the past several minutes, Natsumi had bombarded the Keroro Platoon with the same question, all with the same result.

Natsumi wanted to forget the whole incident, but the fear she had receive from Omnini left her searching for answer. "Oh sure you don't know, I could believe the others, even Kululu, because they didn't create the vest," growled Natsumi, " but not only was it all your doing, you were also the one who suggest the whole 'resonation' thing!"

"Well, yes that is all true," admitted Keroro, "but that does mean that I could have planned all of that…"

Fuyuki was seeing the conversation heading southward, so he decided to speak up. "Natsumi, I think it's safe to say that Sergeant didn't plan any of that, let alone be the one behind it all."

All eyes turn to the Occult Specialist. All were confused at what Fuyuki was referring. Saburo decide to clear up the fog with his question.

"What is that suppose to mean, Fuyuki?"

"It was all an accident that brought Omnini here. It really wasn't really anyone's fault."

"Well then," voices Koyuki, who was mildly interested, "Care to explain what had become of Omnini?"

Fuyuki looked at her in surprise. "You mean you still don't get it?" When he saw that everyone had the same curious face, he sighed. "Well, 'he' is in the room right now…"

Everyone jumped at the response. Omnini…? Here…? Everyone except the Keroro Platoon, who were still clueless about the whole situation since no one had bother to tell them anything, looked around, expecting to see the white Keronian. However, Omnini was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he, Fuyuki? I don't see him…"

Fuyuki lifted his finger, eager to help his friend. "Right there"

All eyes follow the finger direction… only to see it pointing at Keroro Platoon!

"HUH?"

* * *

Next time a little insight on Omnini, but that's all I'm promising. Please review.


End file.
